


Boxes

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [7]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: Moving means boxes. Boxes mean digging up the past.





	

“You have to get rid of some of this crap. We can’t live like this.” Kate said irritatedly as she pushed past a stack of boxes. Moving in with Kate wasn’t as simple as you thought it’d be. Her apparent was already full of her stuff, finding room for your stuff wasn’t too easy.  
“I know, I just want to take a break for a bit, I’ve been packing and moving for the last two weeks. Let me have a day of rest and I’ll deal with it tomorrow.” You sigh. You had been watching TV on the couch.  
“No, we can’t live like this. I can’t stand this clutter! How can you?”  
“My dad was a hoarder, this is nothing compared to when I lived at home.” You shrug. Kate glares at you.  
“You can sit on the couch and look through boxes. I’ll help you.” She mumbled as she grabs a box from one of the many piles and carries it over to you. You sigh as you turn off the TV. “Three piles, one for keep, one for give away, and for you’re not sure.” You roll your eyes as you tear open the box. It’s full of clothes, probably all of your clothes.  
“These are all my clothes. I can’t get rid of them.” You say.  
“Alright, get a new box.” Kate says as she pushes it to the side. You get up and grab a box, it has drawings on it for some reason. You figure you got bored while packing. You set it in front of the two of you and rip it open. “That is so not staying.” Kate says with a grin as she looks in the box. Now you remember why it was drawn on, to remind yourself not to open the in front of Kate.  
“I, um, it’s my, um” You stammer, trying to hide your embarrassment. The whole box is full of Ghostbusters action figures and merchandise. You feel your face getting hot. “This is so embarrassing.” You mumbled. Kate digs through the box.  
“You’ve got Patty and Abby, and Erin.” She pulls out six inches tall figures still in the box. “Oh my god, I look so weird.” She says as she pulls out the Holtzmann figure. She sets it in a pile with the other three and pulls out the miniature figures. “Why do you have so many of these?” She asks as the pile of miniature figures grows.  
“I collected them as a kid. They’re staying.” You say.  
“Why would you want keep these? You have the real Holtzmann.” She smiles jokingly.  
“I said I’m keeping them.” You said sternly.  
“Okay, okay.” She mumbles as she puts everything back in the box and puts it by the box of clothes.  
“This is just some junk from college, old textbooks and papers. It can be thrown out.” You hand her a box to put by the door. This continues for the rest of day. Around six, you open the last box. It’s a small box with about five or so journals.  
“Are these some of your stories?” Kate asks, intrigued.  
“No, old journals.” You smile as you toss them in the pile of things to get rid of. “I’m going to make something for supper.” You say as you get up and stretch.  
“Okay.” Kate smiles. You make yourself a peanut butter sandwich because you can only find the bread, silverware, and peanut butter in Kates kitchen. You look for Nino, who tends to find ways to seal your sandwiches. Kate walks in the room, hugging the journals to her chest, with tears in her eyes a few minutes later. “Hey, what’s wrong?” You ask.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay!” She whispers as she hugged you.  
“What are you talking about?” You ask.  
“I was reading the journals and I read the part about your friend who tried to kill you and how horrible your parents were and everything.” She hiccupped.  
“We've been though this before. Yeah, that stuff happened, I have scars from it, and my parents weren’t the best parents. But there was one light in my life.” You smile gently to her.  
“What?”  
“This super hot blonde girl.”  
“O-oh, that’s…..nice.” She mumbled.  
“She was like Super hot, she had these really cool friends too. She loved science and fire and retro music. She taught me that even though I had nothing at the time, I’d eventually have friends that would be my everything. Do you know who that was?” You ask her. She shakes her head. “Her name was Jillian Holtzmann. I was so in love with her character and her friends, I bought a ton of action figures and stuff like that.”  
“You can’t get rid of that box.” Kate whispers.  
“I didn’t intend on it.” You smile. “One good thing came out of all the stuff I went through.”  
“What?”  
“I’m dating my hero.” Your smile turns into a grin.  
“You’re such a dork.”  
“But I’m your dork.”


End file.
